


#32 Educated Guess

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty takes a corresp. course to secure a high school diploma<br/>Bounty hunter scheme involves retired lawman<br/>Kitty faces her poker-playing past</p>
            </blockquote>





	#32 Educated Guess

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television program, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#32 Educated Guess

 

Education is an admirable thing, but it is well to remember from time to time that nothing worth knowing can be taught  
\- Oscar Wilde

 

Kitty Russell picked up a pair of fancy scissors to cut the string securing the brown paper that covered the package from Illinois Wesleyan University, Distance Learning Department. It was addressed to K. Russell, LBS, Front Street, Dodge City, Kansas.

Kitty’s hair was down over one shoulder, tied with a blue ribbon. She wore a light blue shirt that belonged - at one time - to the big man making splashing noises in the next room.

“It does float!” the deep baritone voice called out happily.

“I told you!” Kitty laughed back.

Her expression then became serious as she looked over the material on her lap.

“What the Hell am I doing?” the woman sighed.

Finally, the redhead placed the Common School pamphlets, McGuffey Reader and workbooks next to her on the settee, and then pulled up her legs to hug her knees.  
She smiled as she listened to the comforting sounds of masculine humming, and knew that in a few minutes she would be held in strong arms, taking in the scent of Ivory soap, feeling safe and loved.

“Well, here goes,” Kitty said to herself as she opened the letter.

A smile spread across her lovely face.

Needing confirmation, she reached for the closest of her three spectacles, placed them on the bridge of her nose and reread the matter-of-fact message that she had once again received passing marks, and should feel encouraged to continue with her aspirations.

The redhead sighed “Whew” and smiled to think she was getting close to completing the difficult task she had given  
herself.

The splashing and humming had stopped.

“Ready for a drink, Matt?”

“Sure,” came his reply through the doorway.

Kitty moved to the oak server that held a decanter of their favorite brandy and poured two generous snifters.

Quietly Matt came up behind her, but she knew he was there and she waited to be brought into his warm embrace.

US Marshal Matt Dillon wore a loosely tied, shiny silk dressing gown. Kitty could feel his chest against her back. She rubbed his strong forearms and said, “So you finally decided to wear this.  
I was beginning to wonder if I’d ever see it on you!”

Matt tenderly kissed her pale neck and shoulder. He loved the freckles that danced across her soft skin.

Suddenly he began to giggle and said, “It seems kinda funny, me in a fancy robe and you in my old shirt.”

“It’ll be our secret,” Kitty winked, as she turned to hand her man a brandy.

 

###

 

The book on the bedside table had several pieces of paper peeking out.  
Matt picked it up as he sat back against the pillows propped up along the brass headboard. His long legs stretched out over the coverlet.

The big man looked across the room to watch his lady’s serious expression as she continued to write in a composition tablet, ignoring the new contraption that rested on the table.

“Kitty, how come you don’t use that new writing machine?”

“I do. I use it all the time.”

“Okay.”

Matt knew not to push.

Kitty didn’t take kindly to his reaction when the crate from E. Remington and Sons arrived and Nathan Burke spilled the beans that it had set her back $125.00.  
She explained that it was the Number Two model and came with the new carbon paper and stencil duplication kit.

That didn’t make much of an impression on the lawman. Besides, he hated the loud clicking noises it made whenever Kitty pushed down on the keys.

He turned his attention to the book in his hands; Daisy Miller by Henry James.

Matt began reading the novella and the notes Kitty had made in the margins.  
At various chapter breaks, she wrote things like “essay on the polarities of a spoiled American tourist vs. Europeanized expat - ie:

Naturalness vs. artificiality  
Spontaneity vs. ritual  
Frankness vs. duplicity  
Innocence vs. experience”

 

Matt had to admit he was curious.

He came across a note Kitty made next to the name of a leading character, Winterbourne.  
She wrote “typical masculine assumption/attitude to label women.”

He wondered if she was still making notes about the story and it made him a little uncomfortable.

A piece of paper fell out of the book and Matt quickly recovered it. He was about to slip it back in, and hoped she wouldn’t notice that it was out of place. It read “did D. bring about her own demise?”

What?! Daisy dies?

Now Matt Dillon knew he would be up reading the story of Daisy Miller, as well as Mr. Winterbourne, Mr. Giovanelli, and the other characters that were brought vividly to life by Henry James.

Kitty suddenly slipped in beside him.  
She pulled the coverlet over herself, yawned, and then smiled up at him.

“I see you’re enjoying that book.”

“I can’t figure this girl out, Kitty. One minute I like her and the next I can’t stand her. This Winterbourne fella seems to feel the same way.”

Kitty reached up and stretched to give him a kiss.

“Good night, Cowboy.”

She gave his hair a little tousle and turned her back while bunching the pillow under her head. Her back was against his side and her knees were drawn up.

Matt looked down at his redhead and thought, she is so adorable.

He rested his left arm in the curve of Kitty’s side as his left hand softly stroked her backside.  
Matt’s right hand held the book open, and his long graceful fingers managed to turn the pages.

“Okay Daisy, Geneva is behind you. Now, on to Rome.”

 

###

 

Old Joe shuffled through Delmonico’s topping off cups of coffee.  
He stopped in front of Kitty and droned, “So, is the Marshal coming back?”

“Yes. Festus just needed him at the office. You can pour my coffee, Joe,” Kitty replied as she removed her gloves.

“The Marshal will have his usual fry-up and I’ll just have bread and jam. Oh, and if you have some of that nice cheese that..”

Kitty suddenly caught sight of a large fruit bowl on a table across the room. Two women were obviously enjoying themselves as they savored the delicacies.

“Are those grapes I see?” Kitty exclaimed.

“In three colors.  
We got a big order of fresh fruit in this morning. Don’t see that too often.”

“Can you save some for me to bring to the Long Branch tonight, Joe? And the usual cold cut order, of course.”

“Sure, Miss Kitty. It’s kinda expensive, though. I mean if you want grapes.”

“Lot’s of grapes, Joe.”

“Oh, here’s the Marshal. I guess you’ll be wanting a fruit bowl?”

“Yes, thanks, Joe. And you can bring some more coffee.”

Matt took a seat and said, “Fruit bowl?”

“With grapes!”

“What is that grin all about?” Kitty asked.

“Just picturing you on that fancy little couch eating grapes.”

“It’s a chaise.”

“Dillon!” A rough looking man came up to their table.

Kitty thought, why does alcohol smell worse early in the morning?

“I thought you were gonna find out what happened to that bounty money due me!”

“I just came back from the office, Clegg, but Festus told me you left. It hasn’t come in yet. I’ll be checking again as soon as we finish up here.”

“What kinda law are you, Dillon? Do your job instead of spending your time with the likes a her.”

Matt clenched his fists and stood up, towering over the man.

“You better leave or you’ll be sharing a jail cell with Watson.”

“I’m not afraid of you!”

“You should be,” Kitty mumbled.

Joe put a plate of food in front of Matt’s seat, and in the center of the table, the anticipated bowl of fresh fruit.

“Lady, I’m the toughest man you ever seen.”

“I don’t see you at all.”

The stunned man looked from Kitty to Matt, his face turning red with anger.

Then, without another word, he stormed out.

Matt took his seat and tucked a checkered cloth into his shirt front. He took a deep breath and then looked at his remarkable companion.

“He’s probably calling me some pretty ugly names right now,” Kitty said as she reached across the table to take a strip of bacon from his plate.

“You should be called beautiful by everyone,” Matt whispered with a grin.

“Others don’t count.”

While seductively pushing a grape between Matt’s lips, Kitty asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure, Kitty. Something isn’t right with this bounty hunter and his prisoner. Something just doesn‘t add up.”

 

###

 

“You’ll have your money tomorrow, Clegg.”

“No thanks to you, Dillon.”

Elmo Clegg opened the door leading to the jail cells and shouted, “Hear that Watson? My money will be here tomorrow. Then I can quit this cow town!”

Festus Haggen put down the coffee pot and ordered, “Close that there door you yayhoo! You ain’t got no business talkin at the prisoner!”

Just then the office door opened and a distinguished man wearing a Chesterfield stepped in and stared at Clegg.

The bounty hunter seemed to freeze for a moment before turning to look at the man behind bars, and quickly exited the office.

“What can I do ya fer, mister?”

“Well, Deputy, I hear tell you have a U.S. Marshal in this town that used to be a pretty good lawman.”

“Used ta ..!”

“It’s all right, Festus,” Matt said has he came from behind his desk to offer the man a handshake and a smile.

“Cal Sealy. It’s been too long. What brings you to Dodge?”

“Hi there, Matt. Just got back from the Idaho territories,” Sealy said as he peered into the jail.

Matt noticed that the prisoner moved to the back of the cell and turned away.

“Who you got locked up, Matt?”

“His name is Trig Watson. Bounty hunter brought him in. Why?”

When Sealy didn’t reply, Matt turned to Festus and said, “This is Festus Haggen. Festus, this old grizzly bear is Cal Sealy. He turned in his sheriff’s badge to become an Indian agent some years back.”

“Proud ta know ya,” Festus said shaking the big man’s hand.

“Idaho be Nez Perce country?”

“That’s right, Mr. Haggen. I spent five years up there and before I retire I’m heading to Oklahoma to meet with the Pawnee Nations.”

Turning to Matt he added, “Just had to stop off in Dodge to see if a certain gorgeous redhead still deals the best game of poker in Kansas.”

 

Festus gave Matt a puzzled look as the marshal placed his hand on Sealy’s shoulder and said, “Kitty will be real glad to see you, Cal.”

He reached for his Stetson and turned back to the hillman as they started out the door. “Festus, care to join us at the Long Branch?”

“Directly, Matthew. I need to stop by ol' Jonus first or we won‘t have no coffee in the morning.”

 

###

 

Newly O’Brien held the large block in his hand as if weighing it, and read aloud the sign that declared The Soap That Floats!

“Whatcha got there, Newly?”

“Oh hi, Festus. Here. Now, would you say that this could float?”

The Hillman moved the object from one hand to the other. He held it above his head and squinted up at it. He raised one eyebrow, tilted his head, and answered, “Now this here’ll sink like a stone I’ll guaratee ya.”

The infectious sound of Kitty’s hardy laugh made both men turn and smile in her direction.

“Oh, hi Miss Kitty, I didn’t see you there,” Newly said.

Mr. Jonus asked, “Will you be ordering anything else, Miss Kitty?”

“No. Thank you for your help, Mr. Jonus.”

“Will I see you boys later?” Kitty asked as she started toward the door.

Newly replied, “I’m having dinner with Miss Emily this evening, but if she’s of a mind to, I’ll bring her by, Miss Kitty.”

“Order the fruit bowl and she’ll follow you anywhere,” Kitty teased.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Festus said, still holding onto the block of soap.

Kitty stopped and gave her eccentric friend a warm smile.

“Matthew done took this feller over ta the Long Branch ta see ya, Miz Kitty.”

“Who is he?”

“Cal Sealy. Said something’ bout you playin some poker?”

Wilbur Jonus looked over the glasses that rested at the tip of his nose and said, “Well, don’t that beat all, Miss Kitty?”

The saloon owner didn’t reply.  
As she crossed the boardwalk and looked toward the Long Branch Saloon she wondered if Cal Sealy returned to win back his property.

 

###

 

The great difficulty in education is to get experience out of ideas  
\- George Santayana

 

Doc Adams put down his glass and smiled, “Well now, here she is! Look who surprised us, Kitty.”

“I won’t pretend to be surprised, Doc.”

“Festus told me you and Matt would be here, Cal. Welcome back.”

“Now what kind of greeting is that?”

Sealy handed his drink to Matt and gave Kitty a big hug, and then a quick kiss on the lips as he released her.

“Sam, please bring a bottle of our best whiskey to the back table. And an extra glass for Festus, too.”

“Sure thing, Miss Kitty.”

“So, how have you been, Cal? Tell us what you have been doing. As you can see, nothing much has changed around here,” Kitty said with a sweep of her hand.

“I had myself a wonderful wife, Kitty.”

“I didn’t know you were married, Cal,” Matt said.

“She was much younger than me. Beautiful, too. I don’t know what she saw in an old lawman who would gamble away his saddle in a faro game.”

Kitty looked from Matt to Doc, who pulled on his ear and looked down at his drink.

“What happened?” Matt asked.

“We were trying to get to a doctor in time for the baby. But she came too soon and we were on the trail about ten miles from the nearest town. The weather was real bad. Snowing so hard we couldn’t see.”

Cal Sealy looked into his whiskey and murmured, “Our baby girl.  
Linda died that night. I think she just gave up when..”

“Howdy, folks!” Festus called out over a chorus of jingling spurs. He was carrying something that he placed on the table in front of the empty chair waiting for him.

“By thunder, what’s wrong with you rushing up and interrupting a private conversation!” Doc barked.

“Interrupting you ya mean, you ol quackety-quack!”

“Matthew, you know what this here is?”

“Soap.”

Matt suddenly wished he hadn’t spoken so soon. Kitty was grinning and gave Doc a wink.

“How about a drink, Festus?” Matt said to change the subject.

“Much obliged. Oh, Matthew, that check come in on the late stage. You know, the one fer that bounty hunter, Clegg.”

“Did you put it in the desk?”

“Oh he done come right in like he was a watchin fer it. But I had him sign that receipt book before I handed it over.”

“Tarnation, you knew Matt was here,” Doc groused.

“That’s okay Doc. Saves me from having to see him first thing tomorrow.  
Did he get it to the bank in time, Festus?”

“He perty near knocked old Bodkin down as he was tryin to close up the bank, Matthew.”

“I’m sorry, Cal, but you know how it is sometimes.”

“I sure do, Matt.”

“This is mighty fine whiskey, Kitty,” Cal said, raising his glass to toast her.

Then he asked, “Do you think that big marshal of yours would mind if we got ourselves a poker game going later?”

Kitty looked up at Matt.

“You don’t have to ask my permission, Kitty, but you did promise.”

“I don’t have to ask permission from anyone for anything.”

The redhead suddenly stood. Matt, Cal and Doc clumsily rose to their feet, not knowing what to say.

“Sam, I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

Before the barkeep could respond, his boss marched past and disappeared behind the back door.

“You three make quite a pair,” Doc declared as he swiped a hand over his mustache.

“That’s right, you heard me!”

###

Festus was shuffling around the office with a pitcher of water that he poured into a bowl on Matt’s shaving stand. He  
placed the pitcher on the table and picked up the block of soap.  
Before he could continue his experiment, there was a loud banging on the side door.

“Jest hold on yer own self! Why don’t ya come round the front door like a body ought to done?”

Festus opened the door and poked his head out.

“Over here, Deputy. Come quick!”

The moment the loyal deputy stepped into the alley a powerful blow to the head sent him pitching to the ground.

 

###

 

Doc Adams closed his pocket watch and returned it to his vest.  
He glanced over at the office door as though he expected the owner of the Long Branch Saloon to come over to say good night.

“Well, I’m going to get some shut eye. Good night, Cal.  
Matt, tell Kitty thanks for the drinks. That is, if you‘re planning on a nightcap after your rounds.”

Matt didn’t answer. He just gave the physician a look as his old friend gave Sam a wave and slowly walked out of the saloon.

“Walk me to the hotel, Matt?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll be back later, Sam.”

Matt Dillon and Cal Sealy left the Long Branch and stepped onto Front Street.

“Matt, How well do you know that prisoner and the bounty hunter?”

“Never heard of them. What’s your interest in this, Cal?”

The two men continued walking when Sealy finally said, “The poster is a fake. Real miscreant headed into Missouri. That so called recovered money is fake, too.”

Matt stopped to look at the man but knew he already believed him.

“Poster came in with all the other handbills just as always.  
Cal, I know what was said about you up north.”

“About the phony bounty scheme? Man who took the biggest risk got the biggest cut. That was in case the money didn’t come in fast enough. Then he ’managed to escape’ while I was transporting him for trial.”

“You shouldn’t be telling me this, Cal.”

“You didn’t hear me confess to anything. We’re just having a conversation. You know, Matt, once the gambling got its hold on me, well, I couldn‘t shake it. It’s as bad as drink.”

The two men reached the front door of the Dodge House Hotel.

“Tell me, Matt, do you and Kitty ever stay at the cabin?"

“We’ve been up there a few times, but Kitty will never think of it as her place. She tried every way she could to get you to take it back, Cal.”

“The only way for that to happen is over a good hand of poker. But, I‘m thinking Kitty wouldn‘t want to get that close again to loosing the Long Branch.”

“G’night, Matt. Don‘t fret none about Elmo Clegg and Trig Watson.  
You may want to send a telegram to Pueblo about Clegg, though.”

###

The U.S. Marshal continued his rounds, checking doors of Dodge City businesses and nodding at the occasional passerby.

Just ahead he saw Newly O’Brien and his young companion walking arm in arm and laughing.

“Evening, Newly. Is this young fella giving you any trouble, Miss Emily?”

Giggles. “No sir. Newly and I were out for a buggy ride and he is just seeing me home.”

“It sure is a nice evening,” Newly grinned.

“Yes, it is.”

“G’night, Marshal,” Newly said as he and Emily walked on with dreamy looks in their eyes.

Matt Dillon watched the couple for a moment and then looked back at the Long Branch. It is a lovely night to cuddle under the stars he thought after noticing the light appear in Kitty’s window. It had been a while since they spent time together in their special place on the roof balcony.

###

Louie Pheeters walked into the Marshal’s office and staggered toward the jail cells. He stopped at the open door of the first cell and thought something didn’t seem right. Or at least familiar. The little man made an awkward turn and stepped back into the office while holding on to the door frame. The room was empty, but something was different. He tried to focus his bloodshot eyes on the wall behind the Marshal’s desk. The door is open. That is unusual.

Curiosity won over intoxication and Louie stumbled toward the open door that led to the alley beside the jailhouse.

“I wonder why Festus left this door open?”

“Festus? Are you out th… oh!”

Louie found himself stretched out in the dirt with some strange form under his legs.

He managed to sit up and pull himself toward the figure in the dark.

“Excuse me.”

###

Newly and Emily disengaged from their embrace and kiss when Louie Pheeters came running toward them crying “Doc! Gotta get Doc!”

“What is it, Louie?”

“Oh, Newly, I gotta get the Doc. The Marshal, too. It’s Festus. I think he’s dead!”

 

###

 

“How is he, Doc?” Newly asked.

Matt Dillon had been pacing the room, turning his Stetson around in his hands. He tried to read the expression on the face of Doc Adams. The old physician looked very tired as he sat heavily in the swivel chair at his roll top desk.

“Pistol whipped. Why did they have to work him over like that?”

“How bad, Doc?” Matt asked as Kitty came through the door wearing a red cape over her dressing gown. She was followed by a sober Louie Pheeters.

The redhead stood by Matt and looked at Doc Adams.  
“Doc?“  
When she spoke it was in a worried voice and Matt put his arm around her waist.

“Festus will make it, won’t he, Doc?” Newly asked.

“We should know more tomorrow. He has a concussion and a broken rib. Lots of bruising, of course.”

“Do you know who did this, Matt?” Kitty asked.

“Someone broke Watson out of jail, Kitty. I’m pretty sure he and Clegg had planned it as soon as Clegg collected the bounty.”

Matt and Kitty gave each other understanding looks.

“Marshal,” Newly asked, “Do you think we’ll be able to pick up any tracks tonight?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re headed toward Pueblo, Newly. I’ll send off telegrams and start out after them in the morning. I‘d like you to look after things in Dodge and give Doc whatever help you can.”

“Yes, sir.”

Doc had walked across the office to pour himself a cup of coffee. As he passed Louie he put a hand on the man’s shoulder and said, “You probably saved Festus’ life tonight, Louie.”

“Now, I want the rest of you to clear out. I’ll send Louie to get you if there is any change.  
Would you be willing to stay with me and Festus tonight, Louie?”

“It would be an honor,” the little man said proudly.

Quietly, Matt, Kitty and Newly left Doc’s office after a backward glance toward the room where their friend lie fighting for his life.

 

###

 

With his arms stretched out, Matt Dillon sprawled at an angle from one corner of the bed to the other.

Kitty loved watching him sleep. She was used to the way he would crowd her during the night to position himself so his feet wouldn’t hang over the bottom of the bed.

A sheet was tangled around his long legs.  
Kitty got into the bed and softly ran her hand over Matt’s torso.  
The years of wearing a badge had taken their toll but she still loved the feel of his skin, and couldn’t resist resting her head on his stomach, and then turning to caress his naval with her lips and tongue.

With a low moan, the big man bent his elbow and let his arm fall over Kitty’s shoulder to stroke her hair.

They remained this way for a long time, and then Kitty slowly made her way, licking and kissing Matt’s chest, to rest her head on his broad shoulder and nuzzle his neck.

Kissing her forehead, Matt brought his other arm over to hold her close, as they savored the deep feelings of love  
and contentment they shared.

“Why are you wearing all these clothes?” Matt murmured as he cupped her full breasts through the frilly peignoir.

Giggles. “I was going to go downstairs to fix us a plate.”

Kitty reached her leg over Matt’s waist and ran her hand over his chest.  
He leaned his head down to plant a kiss on her lips and grinned, “More grapes?”

Matt was surprised by the change of subject when Kitty suddenly asked, “The couple that raised you saw that you went to school, didn’t they?”

“Sure. Homework was more important than chores. I didn’t fully appreciate it at the time, but I really owe them a lot.”

“Funny,” Matt continued. “I remember those McGuffey Readers that you..”

“You looked through my things?”

Kitty lifted her head and pushed away from him.

“Well, I didn’t think it was personal, Kitty. I mean, it’s not like I don’t know you’ve been getting all this college stuff.”

“High school.”

“High School?”

Kitty rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. She tucked her feet into a pair of slippers and started to stand when Matt lifted up to fold himself around her.  
As he kissed her neck he said, “You’re the smartest, shrewdest, wittiest person I know.”

“It’s not the same.”

 

###

 

The reward of a thing well done is to have done it.  
\- Ralph Waldo Emerson

 

“Hold on there, old boy,” Doc said as he took a firm hold of his patient’s shoulders.

“Pfft! .. Ol scudder ..”

“That’s right, Miss Kitty, Doc said Festus will be okay,” Louie Pheeters explained to his friend as they walked into Doc Adams’ office.

“He even opened his eyes and started blinking.”

“Good morning, Kitty. Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Doc. How is he?”

“Hear for yourself,” Doc said with a swipe of his mustache and a nod toward the door.

Kitty took a few steps, and before reaching the door began to laugh at the welcoming sound of very loud snoring.

She placed her hand on Doc‘s shoulder and smiled, “All right, Curly, it’s time for you two to get something to eat.”

“And then rest,” she admonished.

“Never argue with a redheaded woman, Louie,” Doc said as he grabbed his coat and hat.

 

###

 

Doc Adams and Louie Pheeters took a seat in Delmonico’s as the waiter approached and said, “Steak and eggs, with all the trimmings, courtesy of Miss Kitty and the Marshal.”

“By golly, Joe, when did they do that?”

“They were here real early before Marshal Dillon had to leave on business.”

“Did I hear Matt had to leave town, Doc?” Cal Sealy asked as he took a seat at their table.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Suit yourself, Cal. This is an old friend, Louie Pheeters. Louie, this gentleman is Cal Sealy.”

“Proud to know you,” Louie said squinting up at the man. “I’ve been helping Doc take care of Festus.”

“Is Haggen sick, Doc?”

“He took a bad beating last night during a jail break.”

“Jail Break?”  
“I would have joined a posse if ..”

“Oh, the Marshal didn’t take a posse, Mr. Sealy,” Louie explained, as Joe served coffee to the three men.

Doc looked over at his friend and knew he would rather have whiskey than coffee. He also knew Kitty would tell Sam to take good care of the man tonight.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Sealy said as he rose from the table.

Before Doc could ask him about his abrupt departure, Cal Sealy had bolted from the café.

 

###

 

Matt Dillon finished saddling the big buckskin at first light.  
He took one last look around the camp site before continuing his tracking of Clegg and Watson.

The lawman had discovered the two men had stopped at Garden City, spending the night at a hotel and drinking in a saloon.  
Knowing that the outlaws had confidence that they had alluded capture gave Dillon a big edge. But even more important was the fact that he learned they purchased, under assumed names, tickets on the stage to Syracuse where they would connect to the stage to Lamar, Colorado.

“These two sure are dumb,” Matt said to himself.

“But then, so am I for letting them get away.”

He had been thinking a lot about his loyal friend, and felt responsible for Festus ending up in Doc’s office.  
Matt wished he had sent a telegram to Newly, but shook off thoughts of Dodge City and concentrated on getting the jump on Clegg and Watson.  
Just because they are stupid, doesn’t mean they aren’t dangerous, Matt thought.

###

Cal Sealy had left Dodge a couple hours after Matt Dillon. The Marshal stopping in Garden City to meet with the sheriff must mean he learned something about where he would meet up with Clegg and Watson. Sealy wondered what the clever Marshal had in mind.

In the far distance, Sealy could see a building and coral. It appeared to be a relay station. Matt Dillon’s tracks led straight to it.

 

###

 

“How goes it, Pete?”

“Quiet trip so far, Bud. Four passengers for ya.”

Pete jumped down from the driver’s box and began attending to the breeching strap.

Bud opened the door to assist a lady from the coach. She was followed by a much older woman who required the help of both Bud and her traveling companion to navigate the steps.

“There is fresh coffee inside, ma’am.”

“I know you prefer tea, Martha.”

“Coffee will be fine, Mother. Come along.”

“How long before we start again, Trig?” came a man’s voice from the inside the coach as the first man stepped down carrying a small suitcase.

“How should I know, Mr. Johnson?” came the annoyed reply.

“Oh, just long enough to change the team,” Bud answered before joining Pete to help with the harness.

As the two men walked toward the cabin, Matt Dillon stepped out from the other side of the stage. With gun drawn, the big lawman yelled, “Hold it!”

The startled men turned. Clegg raised his hands, and with a panicked look in his eyes shouted, “Don’t shoot!”

“Drop your guns. And drop the bag, Watson.”

Watson dropped the suitcase at his feet and slowly began to reach for his gun when Martha appeared.

The outlaw grabbed the woman and held his gun to her head.  
“If you don’t want this woman’s blood on your hands, put down the gun, Dillon!”

“You! Driver! Throw your gun over here and get us two saddled horses. Be quick about it!”

Martha was whimpering and struggling against her captor’s hold on her throat.  
She gave Matt a pleading look as Watson cocked the hammer of the gun and she felt the cold steel against her temple.  
The frightened woman stopped moving and closed her eyes tightly, while whispering a little prayer.

“Don’t get yourself in any deeper, Watson. Let her go.”

“I won’t tell you again to drop the gun, Marshal.  
Clegg, pick up the case.”

Matt dropped his gun. As soon as it hit the ground, Watson turned to fire. Martha screamed as Matt was thrown back against the stage, grimacing in pain.

“Trig!”

“Shut up and get his gun,” Watson ordered, throwing Martha to the ground.

Just the moment for which Cal Sealy was patiently waiting.  
He stepped out of the shadow from the side of the building  
and called out, “It’s over Watson! Drop the gun.”

Elmo Clegg turned and fired Matt’s gun, hitting Sealy in the gut. He fired back, sending Clegg to the ground in front of Matt.

The wounded lawman pulled his gun from the dead man’s grasp and fired at Watson just as the man fired a second bullet into Cal Sealy.

Gunpowder and the eerie echo of gunfire lingered for a few moments as Matt watched Pete and Bud run in slow motion toward the bloody scene.

Nearly loosing consciousness, Matt felt himself being lifted to his feet by Pete and Martha. His head felt a little clearer but there was a white-hot pain in his left shoulder.

“This one’s still breathing!” Bud called out as he keeled over Cal Sealy’s body.

“Martha? Where are you? What was all that noise?”

Martha left Matt’s side to rush to the older woman and guide her back into the cabin.

Pete helped Matt walk a few paces, and then the big man stood straight and said, “I’m okay.”

“Bullet went clear through, but we gotta get that bleeding stopped,” Pete said.

He ignored the driver and Bud stood up to move away as Matt knelt down beside Cal Sealy.

“Hang on, Cal.”

“I’m finished, Matt. Tell Kitty to sell the place. It’s time.

And, Matt..”

“Yes, Cal?”

“Be sure to tell Kitty she did the right thing.”

“You can tell her yourself, Cal. We’ll get you to a doc..”

Interrupted by the death rattle, Matt slowly reached down to  
close the eyes of the former sheriff.

 

###

 

“Okay, I’m finished changing the dressing. Now put that arm back in the sling, Cowboy.”

“You’re bossy sometimes.”

“I don’t know who is more stubborn, you or Festus.”

“He and Doc must really be at each other,” Matt grinned.

Kitty nodded, “I think I’ll get Festus a room at the Dodge House before they kill each other.”

“I feel bad that Newly is taking on so much. I finished up all of the paperwork and think I’ll start doing the rounds again when he brings that prisoner to Hayes.”

Kitty shot him a look as she moved to the big oak table to pour them each a beer from the pitcher Sam brought up a few minutes before.

She studied her man and thought he looked very sexy with his bare chest and his arm in a sling. His soft blue eyes looked up at her and seemed to read her mind.

“Matt, I told that land agent to go ahead with the sale,” Kitty said with her head down.

Matt stood next to her and took his beer.

“That’s the right thing to do, Kitty.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Just a moment,” Kitty called out as she pulled a robe around Matt’s blue shirt. Aware that her feet were bare, she just opened the door a crack.

“It’s only me, Miss Kitty,” Gert said.

“Is there a problem?”

“Oh no, nothing like that. Burke just came over and said this came for you.”

Kitty took the package and said, “Thanks, Gert. Ask Sam to give Burke a drink on the house.”

Matt had slipped a shirt over his shoulders and began dipping a piece of bread crust into a cup of pearl onion juice.  
He looked up to follow Kitty with his eyes as she studied the envelope and finally placed it on the settee.

“Aren’t you going to open it, Kitty?”

Kitty didn’t answer. She looked into Matt’s eyes and slowly walked up to him. Leaning into him, she whispered, “Hold me.”

Matt put down his beer and slipped his arm from the sling, sending his shirt to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Kitty and held her close, tenderly stroking her back.

“It’s been a month since you finished that last exam, Kitty. I know it means a lot to you.  
Come on, honey, let’s open it.”

Matt gave her a confident smile.

He took Kitty’s hand and led her to the settee, reaching down to pick up the envelope from Illinois Wesleyan University.

Matt put it into her hands and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Kitty took a deep breath and opened the end of the envelope to turn it upside down. A leather folder fell out.  
With a nervous laugh Kitty said, “Well, here goes,” as she unwound the string and turned back the cover.

The redhead smiled up at her man and then began reading.

“Kathleen Russell has successfully completed the required course of study, and by proficiency in scholarship, has merited this approval by the Board of Regents, and therefore awarded this DIPLOMA.”

 

There were names, stamps, dates and signatures at the bottom of the document, but Kitty was too overcome to continue reading aloud.

Matt kissed her and said, “I’m so proud of you.”

He held her close for several minutes and then said, “Oh, no.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You are really going to be bossy now!”

 

###

 

“Owww.” Matt Dillon struggled to pull on his boots.

“You’re so damn stubborn. I told you to wait for me to help you with that.”

“Bossy..”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

Kitty left her vanity and walked across the room while placing a fancy combe in her hair.

The sight of the messy bed made her smile.

Matt grinned, “I don’t think they’d miss us if we..”

“Never mind, Cowboy. We spent all day in this room. I need to get back to work.”

“Yes ma’am,” Matt grinned as he held the door open for his lady.

The couple walked through the curtain and stopped on the landing overlooking the saloon.

“Pretty good crowd for this early,” Matt observed.

“Looks like you’ve got a few high-rollers tonight,” he added.

“Yes.”

Matt looked at Kitty with a puzzled expression, wondering why she sounded sad.

“That bunch is good for business, right?”

“Yes.”

“Kitty, what is it?”

“Cal told you I did the right thing?”

“Yes. That was the last thing he said before he died.  
It seemed real important to him that I tell you.”

“Look down there, Matt,” Kitty said motioning to the table where a high-stakes poker game was in full swing.

“Can you feel it? They are under a spell. I know how that feels.”

“You left that long ago, Kitty.”

“But not before I put the Long Branch on the table.”

Kitty seemed to get a chill and Matt slipped his arm around her waist for support.

“That was close. But it is behind you now.”

“He knew, Matt.”

“Knew?”

“Cal.

He knew I cheated.

I played it straight until that last hand.  
His land and cabin for The Long Branch.  
I just couldn’t take the chance.”

Kitty had a catch in her voice. When she looked up at Matt she had tears in her eyes.

Oddly, there was a great sense of relief, as well.

“Are you still proud of me?”

“Never more than this very moment.”

Matt Dillon softly moved his thumb over her cheek as Kitty Russell sniffed, and then smiled up at him.

“Doc and Festus are here, Matt.  
Let’s join our friends for a drink.”

 

The End


End file.
